1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for loading pipe onto a machine. More particularly, this invention pertains to an automatic pipe-loading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, machines exist requiring periodic placement of pipe on the machine. An example of such a machine is an underground directional boring machine which forces a length of pipe through the ground in order to form a bore through the ground. The intent of the device is that after the bore is formed, a cable or the like may be passed through the bore. Such underground boring machines eliminate the need for digging a long trench into which a cable may be laid.
In underground boring machines, a fixed length of pipe is placed on a machine and then forced into the ground. After the full length of the pipe has been forced into the ground, a subsequent length of pipe is placed on the machine and coupled to the first length. The combined length is then further forced into the ground. A third length of pipe is then placed on the machine and coupled to the second length. In order to form a complete bore, numerous lengths of pipe must be placed on the machine throughout the operation of the boring machine.
Pipe used in directional boring machines come in a variety of lengths and weights. For example, in the directional boring industry, 10 foot long pipes are frequently used weighing about 70 pounds each. Fifteen foot pipes are also used weighing from 100-150 pounds each.
In the prior art, when doing directional boring, a load of pipe is delivered to the work site. A worker commonly picks up each individual pipe and places it on the boring machine when a new length of pipe is desired. It will be appreciated that where substantial lengths of pipe are required, an individual worker must lift and place a substantial number of heavy pipes. Indeed, for 15 foot pipes, two workers may be necessary to load and place a single pipe due to its weight. It is desirable to permit automatic loading of pipe and eliminate the need for a worker to have to lift and place substantial numbers of heavy pipes.